She Walks in Beauty Like the Night
by M E Wofford
Summary: A line of poetry begins to run through Tony's mind and he seeks Ducky's help finding the poem it comes from.


SPOILER (SMALL ONE) FOR CLOAK IN THE ACTUAL FORWARD.

I was watching CLOAK the other night and this line just came into my head while watching Ziva fight her feelings for Tony. It is one of my favorite poems and I just began to think about what Tony would do if the opening line started running through his head one day.

I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

She Walks in Beauty Like the Night

All week long a line from a poem had been running through his head. It started Monday morning when he'd come in, late as usual, and seen Ziva sitting at her desk. She wore a cream-colored blouse which made her skin gleam golden in the office lights. Obviously she'd been caught in the rain still pouring outside the windows of the office as her hair was wild and frizzy and every now and then she'd reach up and try to smooth it down. She'd looked up at him as he walked by her desk and smiled her good morning. The line came to him then – "she walks in beauty like the night." He'd smiled back at her, couldn't help it. No denying it, his partner was a beautiful woman.

When he walked behind her on the way down to Abby's lab and saw the swaying of her hips from side to side he thought of the line.

When she laughed delightedly at McGee's quip during a rapid fire exchange of barbs amongst the three of them at their desks he thought of it.

As she drove to a crime scene face serene and focused while he feared for his life and vowed for the umpteenth time never to let her drive again he thought of it.

While standing beside her in the interrogation observation room watching her reflection in the glass rather than Gibbs verbally pummeling the suspect he thought of it.

Tony DiNozzo never cared much for poetry and he could not for the life of him remember what poem "she walks in beauty like the night" came from but after a whole week of having it run through his mind over and over again he knew he had to find the rest of the poem before it drove him crazy.

The four of them were in Autopsy listening to Ducky's report on their most recent victim. Gibbs, in true Gibbs' fashion turned abruptly and walked out when he'd heard enough. McGee and Ziva followed him. At the sliding door Ziva looked back.

"Coming, Tony?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, in just a minute. You go ahead."

He watched her turn and go out the door, his eyes not leaving her until she was out of sight.

"Uh, Ducky, I need to ask you something."

He turned and was surprised to find the M.E. standing right in front of him, looking slightly amused and like he knew something no one else did.

"What is it, my boy? Ask away."

Tony hesitated suddenly shy about the question.

"Come, come, Tony, you know you can ask me anything.

He took a deep breath and said, "You know much about poetry, Ducky?

The older man smiled and said, "A bit. Why do you ask, my boy?

"All week a line of poetry has been running around in my head. You know, like a song you hear and then can't get out of your mind. I was just wondering if you could tell me the poem it comes from?"

"I will certainly give it my best effort, Anthony. What's the line?"

Tony frowned then struck a dramatic pose with his right hand out thrust and his left hand on his heart and in a melodramatic voice he quoted:

"She walks in beauty like the night."

He let his hands drop.

"And that's all I remember. But damn it's been running through my head all week."

Ducky smiled.

"I know it well. Lord Byron at his best."

The doctor began to recite softly with more than the normal touch of Scotland in his voice.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!"

Tony stood for a moment, his mouth slightly open. Ducky's recitation had been much more than he had anticipated.

"That's beautiful, Ducky," he said.

The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, it is. I have often said if I ever found a woman like the one described in this poem I would marry her in an instant; a woman as beautiful inside as she is outside."

Tony nodded. His forehead wrinkled as he considered what he'd heard.

"A woman as beautiful inside as she is outside; right... Good advice. Good advice, Ducky. If I ever find one I might just follow it. Thanks."

Tony left Autopsy without a backward glance at the M.E. Ducky just smiled.

"Yes, Anthony, our Ziva does walk in beauty does she not?"


End file.
